


This Side of Paradise

by Dakilang Patola (Tinola)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I know this is shit, I rewrote this like four times, M/M, Shit, also that scene where elias winks at crisostomo??? gay, basura, elibarra trash unite, hahahahah, i kinda wrote this when i was dead tired so, it should explain why its still so shitty despite me rewriting it, their ending is the most bromantic thing ive ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinola/pseuds/Dakilang%20Patola
Summary: “They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered.”[ Quote and title from Fitzgerald's “This Side of Paradise” ]





	This Side of Paradise

Who could deny that gazing at the night sky was like paradise?  
Just the two of them, there was no one else. _They don't need anyone else._

  
As the nightly breeze blew gently, the sky was intricately adorned with faint twinkling stars. The moon, of course, was always the one that shone brightly — as if it was the focal point in an artwork — in the sky at dusk. Night wasn't always clamorous and bustling like the day. Rather, it was serene and placid.  
  
Tonight was, without a doubt, enchanting.  
It truly felt as if this time was only meant for both Crisostomo and Elias.  
  
But, amidst all serenity, a problem would come up one way or another to bother one's peace. And that certainly was what Elias is experiencing right now.  
  


He feels a little awful. Both of them can only do at most is to whisper a quiet _I love you_.  
Even though they want to feel each other, they can only but gaze at each other painfully.  
  
Crisostomo already had Maria Clara after all, and it certainly wasn't off to feel as if this _secret romance_ was wrong. But, even if it felt wrong, Elias still wanted him in the end.  
  


_Just saying “I love you” isn't enough to please me. I want to at least touch him, feel his warmth.. but it's not like I could say that._  
  
My desire for him is bottomless.  
  
Not enough. None of this is enough. __  
  
  
Even though he knew a lot about Crisostomo and loved every inch of it, he still felt as if he didn't have enough time and courage to do something a _little bit more_. There were only 24 hours in a day, 365 days in a year. This night would only last for a couple more hours. He just wants to show his love to the _illustrado_ in another way — _in so many different ways_. That's all there was to it.  
  
“Doesn't this feel a little too shallow..?” Elias muttered, unaware that Ibarra had heard him.  
  
“..Then is there anything I can do to fix that?” Crisostomo replied. “I want to at least grant you a favor you wish as a thank you. Whatever form it may be, I want to give a unique, radiant happiness to you, no matter what I have to do.”  
  
“If it's happiness, then..” He said in a whisper, walking up to the latter.  
  
_Even if two souls can never be merged no matter what,_  
_They still wished to be as close as possible._  
  
“..I want you and only you, señor.”

 

Elias felt Ibarra's soft hair touch his face before his forehead touched another forehead, and his eyebrows came into contact with another pair.  
With such a close proximity, their breaths were already overlapping.  
  
_Forgive me for my selfish desire of you._  
  
Finally, within the smell of shampoo, his lips came into contact with another pair of lips.  
  


He couldn't help but pull Ibarra's waist closer, wanting to bask in the warmth of this passionate love.

 

_Even if it was only for a short while,_  
_It really was paradise underneath the stars._

**Author's Note:**

> shitty, right? lmao
> 
> asdfgh.. i insisted on writing this despite my brain being fried and tired from writing a few days ago.  
> will post more in the future! 
> 
> elibarra trashes unite


End file.
